Nuestra Navidad
by NiaCullen17
Summary: La navidad al estilo Cullen. Una estrofa de Dulce Navidad, Vercion Emmett. Feliz Navidad a Todas!


Otra época de felicidad, otra época de inmortalidad, otra época de…compras.

-¡OMG! Mira ese vestido, le quedaría perfecto a Nessie-Dijo Alice, era realmente hermoso, pero sencillo, Luego me di cuenta de la cantidad de gente que estaba afuera de la tienda, esperando que esta abriera, y todos mirando el famoso vestido-Ese vestido, será mió-Nuevamente hablo Alice poniendo cara de guerrera :s

Una nueva navidad, una nueva época en familia.

En estos 50 años que e pasado como una inmortal, han pasado muchas cosas, no puedo creer que mi pequeña se aya casado, a que no saben con quien…SI con Nahuel.

Ja!..los asuste.

Se caso con Jake, y hacen una hermosa pareja. Edward dice que a echo bien su trabajo de que el "Chucho" no le ponga un dedo encima a su hija, si…claro, como no.

Pf!, ¡por favor! Es lo mismo que decir que el es virgen.

Alice sigue igual de hiperactiva como siempre y Jasper igual de serio como siempre.

Con Rose, las cosas han cambiado bastante, ahora somos las mejores hermanas de la vida. Salimos de compras-Cosa rara en mi-Junto con Alice obviamente, si no…nos degollaría. Carlisle y Esme siguen siendo el mismo tierno y cariñoso matrimonio de siempre. Emmett, bueno Emmett…Emmett es Emmett.

Edward. Sigue siendo el Hermoso, encantador, tierno y caballeroso vampiro que conoci hace 54 años atrás. Somos un matrimonio extremadamente feliz.

Volviendo a la haciendo las compras navideñas, navidad es en una semana mas y toda la gente esta como loca.

-Es mió, o si, es mió, EN SU CARA SEÑORA-Oh oh…Alice. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la señora. Vi que era una señora mayor, como de 75 años. Moraleja: Alice NUNCA cambia-Okay, ya tengo el regalo para navidad de Nessie.-Comencé a percibir un olor muy conocido para mi, demasiado conocido, MUY familiar. Edward. Mire para todos lados pero, no, no estaba, debo ser yo. Al tomar el olor de mi polera, me di cuenta. Si era yo-Vamos Bella, busquemos un regalo para Jazz-y con mi ensoñación seguí a Alice.

Edward Pov.

Casi me ve, casi, pero casi me ve. Uf! De la me salve.

-¡Hermano! de la que te salvaste, he!, he!-Dijo Emmett dándome codazos.

-No molestes Emmett, se supone que es sorpresa, y si me hubiera visto, me hubiera preguntado que estaba haciendo acá y yo a Bella, no le puedo mentir.

-Tuve una buena idea ¿¡he!?

-¿¡Tuya!?-Exclamo Jasper.

Flash Back

-¡No se que haré! No se me ocurre nada para regalarle a Bella.

-¡Ya se! Un cachorrito-Dijo quien mas ni menos que…Emmett.

-Para eso tiene de amigo al chucho, además no me agradaría saber que la cena de mi esposa fue mi regalo.

-Que te parece si-Dijo Jasper-Reanudan sus votos, es decir llevan 50 años casados y seria muy lindo, además…

-¡Tengo una idea!-Exclamo Emmett muy exaltado-¡Reanuden sus votos!

- ¬¬

-¬¬

Fin Flash Back

-Te recuerdo que yo fui el que le di esa genial idea a Edward-Dijo un frustrado Jasper.

-¡Vamos Jazz! acepta que a mí se me ocurrió-Le dijo Emmett.

-Sabes que eres un…

-¡Chicos! Debo encontrar el anillo perfecto-Para la chica perfecta claro esta-Así que muévanse.

Fuimos sigilosamente hacia la entramos lo único que podían distinguir mis ojos eran…DIAMAMTES, era lo único que tenia la tienda, a! si, también tenia oro.

"Este bombón es mió" Pensó la vendedora. Puaj!

-¿En que te puede ayudar?-En nada de lo que tu piensas (Pensé)

-Busco un anillo para mi esposa-Oh oh "¿Para su esposa, tan joven y ya esta casado?"-Quiero decir…para mi FUTURA-Dije calcando el futura-Esposa, es que estoy tan acostumbrado a la idea, no veo la hora de casarme con ella.

Vi de reojo a la vendedora. "Maldita (Censurado) ya tiene dueña, que esa tipa se valla a la (Censurado)"

-Entonces, esta buscando algo en especial-Dijo ahora la vendedora sin animo.

-Tiene que ser muy hermoso, pero sencillo.

-¿Algún material en especial?

-Oro y diamantes

Bella Pov.

Acabamos de llegar a la casa, con los brazos repletos de bolsas de diferentes tiendas.

-Amo la navidad-Dijo Alice dejando las bolsas hacia un lado y tirándose en el sillón-Deacuerdo…¡A ENVOLVER LOS REGALOS!

Una semana después: 24 de Diciembre

No podía Creer lo que veía, bueno…en realidad si.

Emmett venia bajando de las escaleras, con un gorro de santa.

Navidad, navidad hoy es navidad

Otro año en que los Cullen celebran su inmortalidad, Hey!

Navidad, navidad, Alice va a apestar

Otro año en el que Edward es un amargado mas.

Cuando acabo con su "gran" canción, tenia los brazos estirados hacia arriba moviendo sus manos.

-Eres vampiro muerto Emmett-Le dijo Edward. En ese momento Emmett y Edward corrían a velocidad vampirica por la casa.

-Uy! Que miedo, ven por mi Eddie, ven bombón-Le decía Emmett, nosotros estábamos tirados en el suelo, escuchando los "piropos" de Emmett y las maldiciones de Edward.

Llego la noche, y con ella los gritos de Alice.

-¡Vamos chicas a prepararnos!-Nos dijo Alice a Rose y a mi con su cantarina voz.

Luego de Unas cuantas horas de arreglo-Aunque no lo nesecitabamos-Oh, mira Bella ¿que estas pisando?, a si…TU EGO!

Las tres estábamos deslumbrantes. Alice usaba un vestido rosado con caídas mas largas que otras, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, su pelo lo llevaba igual que siempre de desordenado. Rose Llevaba un vestido dorado y brillante, mucho mas arriba de la rodilla, con su cabello tomado por los lados.

Yo, llevaba puesto un vestido largo, de color verde más o menos oscuro, con un escote en V, mi pelo iba suelto, con pequeñas ondas.

Al bajar de las escaleras, nuestros respectivos esposos no estaban esperando, todos se veían increíbles. Pero el que me llamo mucho más la atención fue Edward. Estaba vestido con un esmoquin azul oscuro, con los primeros botones de su camisa abierta, jum!

Jasper y Emmett llevaban ambos esmokins negros.

-Te ves hermosa, perfecta-Me dijo Edward apenas termine de bajar las escaleras.

-Tu no te ves nada de mal-¿¡NADA DE MAL!? ¡PORBAVOR BELLA!

Cuando llegamos a la sala pudimos ver que estaba hermosa, ordenada, llena de los colores de la navidad. Mientras admiraba la sala, tocaron la puerta.

-¡Yo voy!-Dijo Alice-Nessie, que bueno que viniste.

-¿Y perderme esta hermosa velada con mi familia?, olvídalo.

-Hola Jake

-Hola Alice

-¡¡¡Hola Familia!!!-Dijo una entusiasmada Renesmee. Wow, se junta DEMACIADO con Alice.

-Hola mi niñita ¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Edward saludándola

-Bien papá, pero recuerda…estoy casada-Edward miro mal a Jake y luego lo saludo.

-Hola Jacob-Dijo Edward estirando su mano

-¡Suegrito!-Le dijo Jake en ese momento me di cuenta de que Edward le estaba estrangulando la mano a Jacob.

-Amor-dije acercándome a Edward-ya puedes soltar a Jacob

-Miren-nos dijo Alice, señalando el reloj-Ya son las 12, eso significa…HORA DE LOS REGALOS. Yo empiezo-Se acerco al árbol y saco uno de los tantos regalos que habían en este-Jazz, este es para ti-Cuando Jasper abrió su regalo no lo podía creer.

-No puede ser, ¡SON LOS TODOS LOS TOMOS DE LA GUERRA CIVIL-Luego de eso prácticamente se abalanzo sobre Alice besándola-¿Te he dicho que te amo?

-Créeme Jasper-Le dijo Emmett-Todos alguna vez los hemos escuchado y no de la manera que nos gustaría (Los dejo a su imaginación)

A Alice le regalaron vestidos de diseñadores. A Rose un collar de oro. A Esme un hermoso vestido de seda. A Carlisle un libro de medicina-Que novedad-Pero el parecía niño con juguete nuevo. A Emmett le regalaron un balón de fútbol-Espero que esta vez no lo desgarre-Deacuerdo ahora me toca a mí.

-Edward, esto-dije tomando el presente-es para ti-Al principio el me miro sorprendido, pero después tomo el regalo-Vamos ábrelo-Edward desenvolvió el regalo con mucho cuidado. Cuando vio lo que venia dentro de este, abrió sus ojo estupefacto.

-Es…es…es hermoso Bella-Mi regalo era una foto de Ness, Edward y yo. Yo llevaba a Nessie en brazos, mientras que Edward tenía una de sus manitos y me abrazaba, ella era muy pequeña en ese entonces.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-Me encanto-Me dio un casto beso en los labios-Mi turno

-¿¡Que!? Edward te dije que no me compraras nada, además…-No pude seguir hablando porque tenía a Edward arrodillado ante mi, con una pequeña caja de color azul y dentro de ella había un anillo con diamantes, era hermoso, pero lo mas hermoso era el sentimiento que Edward me tenia en estos momentos.

-Isabella Marie Cullen, me dejarías tener el honor de ser mi esposa, nuevamente-Estaba sin aliento-¿Es posible para una vampira?-No lo sabia, lo que si sabia es que en ese momento era una mujer feliz.

-Acepto Edward, acepto ahora y en 1000 años mas-Edward se paro me tomo por la cintura y nos fundimos en un apasionado, pero a la vez tierno beso, lleno de amor.

Todos en la sala estaban gritando de emoción, sobretodo Alice.

-Otra boda que organizare ¡WOW!

-Mamá, papá, Felicidades.

-Gracias cariño-Le respondí.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno-Dijo Nessie. Le entrego a Jake una pequeña caja, redonda, que en la tapa tenia una cinta…Ay no!

Jacob abrió la cajita. Dentro de ella habían unos pequeños zapatitos blancos.

-Ep!!!-Déjenme adivinar…Alice

-Nessie ¿Qué significa esto?...esto lo he visto en las películas y es cuando…¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!

-¡NO!-Ay, pobre Edward.

-Amor lo intentaste-(Recuerden que según Edward Jake no le había tocado ni un pelo a su hija xd)

Después de gritos y emociones, nos dimos cuenta que era tarde y Jake estaba cansado al igual que Nessie-Si seguro, a este paso tendrán quintillizos-Así que se fueron.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos-Nos dijo Alice hablando por ella y Jasper.

-Nosotros igual-Dijeron Esme y Carlisle

-Y nosotros-Dijeron Rose y Emmett. En resumen, nos quedamos Edward y yo solos en la sala.

-Mira…muerdago-Me dijo Edward-Creo que deberíamos seguir la tradición.

-¿Así?

-Eso creo-En ese momento Edward me arrincono contra la pared dándome un beso lleno de pasión, cariño, ternura, pero sobre todo amor. Cuando terminamos nuestro beso subimos lentamente las escaleras.

-Así que…vamos a ser abuelos-Le comente.

-Ni me hables de eso.

-O vamos Edward, imagínate tener un nieto, es algo hermoso. Además Renesmee esta contenta, nosotros también debemos estarlo por ella.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Si…yo creo lo mismo-Le sonreí

Esta a sido una navidad de las mas hermosas que hemos vivido, Emmett invento una estrofa, algo que es arto para el. Me voy a casar nuevamente. Y se nos une un nuevo miembro a la familia.

Esta fue. Una perfecta navidad, Nuestra Navidad.

-Te amo-Me dijo

-Te amo-Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de entrar en nuestra habitación


End file.
